


Words Without Meaning

by FlowerOfRegret



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerOfRegret/pseuds/FlowerOfRegret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter to you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Without Meaning

Everyone makes mistakes…

Some mistakes are bigger than others…

Most of them you aren’t even aware of…

Or that it was even committed…

But not every mistake hurts someone…

 

What if you made a mistake…

And didn’t know about it…

A mistake that caused someone harm…

Someone you respected and admired…

And the one you hurt is the one that brought that mistake to your attention…

 

You didn’t mean to do it…

You apologize, but it’s not enough…

Nothing you say is enough…

You feel awful, like a poison in your heart…

It festers and throbs…

An invisible pain that only you can feel…

You want to tell them…

Tell them it hurts…

It hurts you as much as it hurt them…

But you can’t…

Because anything you say just sounds like an excuse…

 

You want forgiveness…

But you know you don’t deserve it…

You want to tell someone…

You want others to know…

Because you feel bad…

But you don’t say anything…

You don’t want attention…

Because it is your mistake…

Your problem…

Your fault…

You don’t know what you want anymore…

 

You busy yourself…

To distract yourself…

But little things cause reminders…

And you feel worse…

And if you manage to escape it…

Even for a little while…

Eventually, you are left with your own thoughts…

Your guilt…

It doesn’t leave…

Even if you want it to…

 

You want to forget…

But you can’t…

You shouldn’t…

You can never forget…

Because it was your fault…

 

Time goes on…

And it seems as though the mistake was forgotten…

But you don’t forget…

Because someone has to remember…

 

They say that your actions define you…

That your past is the foundation for you future…

But what if your past is tainted…

Your future obscured and blurry…

And you find yourself trapped…

Trapped in the present because of a mistake…

 

And it all comes down to two words…

Two measly words…

Words that are meaningless…

Words that are worthless…

Words that turn to ash in your mouth…

Words that are a waste of breath…

A waste of time…

And won’t change anything…

 

But they are the only thing you have left…

Because they are true…

Even if no one will believe them…

 

_I’m Sorry_

**Author's Note:**

> This could be from anyone to anyone...
> 
> I'll let you decide...


End file.
